ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cultura de la cerámica gris pintada
thumb|Grey Pottery With Engravings, Virampatnam, Arikamedu, 1st Century CE. La cultura de la cerámica gris pintada (en inglés PGW: Painted Grey Ware culture) es una cultura de la Edad de Hierro de la llanura gangética, que se extendió desde el 1100 al 350 a. C.. Fue contemporánea y sucesora de la cultura de la cerámica negra y roja. Probablemente se corresponde con el periodo védico. Fue sucedida por la cultura de la cerámica pulida negra norteña desde el 500 a. C. Origen Estas culturas arqueológicas estuvieron relacionadas con la migración indoirania desde el norte (según la EIEC): *el complejo BMAC (2200-1700 a. C., en Turkmenistán, Afganistán, Uzbekistán y Tayikistán) y *la cultura de Andronovo (2000-1200 a. C., norte de Asia Central y el suroeste de Siberia) y *la cultura Yaz (1500-1100 a. C.). Culturas candidatas a haber estado relacionadas con los movimientos indoarios: *La cultura GGC, *Cementerio H, *Cultura de los depósitos de cobre; y *cultura de la cerámica gris pintada (entre el 1100 y el 350 a. C.); abajo a la derecha, de color celeste. En los años cincuenta, el estudioso hinduista B. B. Lal asociaba las ciudades de Hastinapura, Mathura, Ahichatra, Kampilia, Barnawa, Kurukshetra (y otros sitios), el periodo informado en el texto épico Majábharata y los arios. Además apuntaba que el Majábharata mencionaba una inundación, y en Hastinapura se habría encontrado escombros producidos por una inundación. Sin embargo, B. B. Lal consideraba sus teorías como provisorias, y basadas en un cuerpo de evidencia demasiado limitado (en la India no había mucho interés por la arqueología). Más tarde él revisó y reconsideró sus declaraciones acerca de la naturaleza de esta cultura (Kenneth Kennedy 1995). El estilo de la cerámica de esta cultura es diferente de la cerámica de la meseta iraní y Afganistán (Bryant 2001). En algunos sitios la cerámica gris pintada y la cerámica de Jarapa son contemporáneos.Jim, Shaffer: «Reurbanization: the eastern Punjab and beyond». En: H. Spodek y D. M. Srinivasan (eds.): Urban form and meaning in South Asia: the shaping of cities from prehistoric to precolonial times, 1993. El arqueólogo Jim Shaffer (1984: 84-85) ha notado que «en la actualidad, el registro arqueológico no indica ninguna discontinuidad entre la cultura de la cerámica gris pintada y las culturas indígenas protohistóricas». De acuerdo con el arqueólogo indio Chakrabarti (1968) y otros estudiosos, los orígenes de los patrones de subsistencia de estas poblaciones (por ejemplo, el uso del arroz) y sus demás características provienen de la India oriental e incluso del sureste asiático. Notas Referencias * *Chakrabarti, D.K. 1968. The Aryan hypothesis in Indian archaeology. Indian Studies Past and Present 4, 333-358. *Jim Shaffer. 1984. The Indo-Aryan Invasions: Cultural Myth and Archaeological Reality. In: J.R. Lukak. The People of South Asia. New York: Plenum. 1984. *Kennedy, Kenneth 1995. “Have Aryans been identified in the prehistoric skeletal record from South Asia?”, in George Erdosy, ed.: The Indo-Aryans of Ancient South Asia, p. 49-54. Véase también *Panchala *Majayanapadas Enlaces externos *PubWeb.cc.u-Tokai.ac.jp (civilización del valle del Indo). cs:Kultura šedě malované keramiky en:Painted Grey Ware culture fi:Maalattu harmaa keramiikka Categoría:Cultura de la cerámica gris pintada Categoría:India Categoría:Culturas arqueológicas Categoría:Historia de la India Categoría:Historia de Pakistán Categoría:Culturas de la Edad del Hierro Categoría:Culturas arqueológicas